


The Spider Within

by Randomised_human



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Peter Parker, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Peter Parker, Cause Iron Lad sounds stupid, Everyone Is Gay, Except It's Iron Knight, F/F, F/M, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Steve Rogers, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Hurt Peter Parker, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Lesbian Shuri (Marvel), Like when he was 13, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Relationship tags will be added when they happen, Spider Family!!, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but he doesn't know yet, just might be mentioned, just wait, most but the straight people are supportive, sexuality isn't the focus, sorry - Freeform, well...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomised_human/pseuds/Randomised_human
Summary: Peter just wanted to see the world he was never allowed to.With the help of the avengers can he overcome the troubles from his past.-----I have a basic idea of the plot and story and will focus on chapter to chapter changes so if you suggest something you would like to see i might be able to write it into the story!More relationships will be added as the story progresses. I like the idea of Michelle/Shuri and Peter/Harley so I'm going to write to allow that to happen later if it works.NO STARKER
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 9





	The Spider Within

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING ⚠ 
> 
> Description of Neglected/Abused conditions  
> I don't go into detail.
> 
> I'll Summarise at the end of every chapter

“Okay Rookie tell me what we’ve got.” Chloe looked over at Jack waiting for him to begin talking. It was currently Saturday and Jack had been in the field for only a week so she was starting to let him go first into calls and explain what to do to make sure he knew his stuff. 

“Well, we have to go into this building because of a complaint about an animal growl. It was reported to most likely be a dog but everyone in this house had been killed 2 weeks previously so if there is a dog we need to get it out so not to damage evidence in the investigation.” Jack was looking through his notepad as he spoke, glancing up at Chloe to make sure he was getting everything correct. 

“Yeah, David said when he was here they didn’t find a dog but said there was a cat-flap so a small stray could’ve wandered in. I’ll follow your lead on this one.” Chloe opened her door and stepped out, Jack close behind. They both walked to the front door and she handed Jack the key. Jack opened the door and ducked underneath the crime scene tape and took a look around. There were markers around the living room and he gulped remembering what he was told on the way over here. The father had killed his wife and 2 children, 12-year-old twin girls.

He wasn’t shown pictures but was told it was very gruesome and the first officer on the scene witnessed the Father cutting his own throat. Brushing the thoughts off Jack took out his flashlight and began to walk around the room looking for the animal, He turned to Chloe and said for her to check upstairs and shout if she finds something. After about 20 minutes of checking the house, the pair met in the living room again but with no evidence of a dog or other animal ever being in the house. 

“You sure the neighbors said it came from inside the house?” he asked looking under the furniture again. “Yeah that’s what they said, I’ll go check the back garden otherwise the dog must have left already.” Chloe turned and started walking towards the back door before stopping when she heard Jack whispering “Holy Shit.” She turned around to see him holding his torch towards the kitchen staring wide-eyed. “You find something?”

“Maybe-” Jack walked towards the kitchen and stopped next to the fridge, his torch was now shining behind it and his gaze never shifted. “-It looks like there is an opening behind here.” He turned his head to Chloe as she walked to him and looked over his shoulder. His torchlight showed the normal wall following behind the fridge then a sudden cut off as a dark hole became visible. “Let’s move this” Chloe skipped around Jack and grabbed onto one side of the fridge, reluctantly Jack grabbed the other side and they managed to pull the appliance away from the wall and turned to an angle.

From this position the person size hole was now clearly visible, Chloe turned her torch on and poked her head into the hole and looked around. The room was very small and held a few cupboards. However, the thing that caught her eye was the steep staircase that leads down into a pitch-black room. She stood back and turned towards Jack with a huge grin on her face. “Let’s call this in to get back up, I think this family has a dark secret we are about to find.” She clapped her hands together when she finished speaking and reached for her walkies-talkie to call in the situation and request back up.

As she was doing this Jack sighed and smiled slightly “You seem way too excited to find a secret darkroom in a murder house.” Chloe laughed at his remark and put her hand on his shoulder. “Trust me, kid, you’re scared now but from my years on the force, the weird is always the most interesting. And this-” she turned to gesture at the hole “this is going to become one hell of a story, believe me. Now back up is about 3 minutes away so let’s head down and see what we can find.” She turned and walked into the hole Jack followed close behind. Jack shone his torch at the walls and walked over to the left side when he found a light switch and pulled it down. Dim lights flickered on and carried on down the staircase into the basement. Chloe took the lead this time putting her hand on her holster just in case as she slowly descended the stairs.  
She ducked her head to see below the ceiling as she walked when she heard a growl coming from the other side of the room and in front of her. She pulled out her gun turning to check that Jack was doing the same, she didn’t want to have to shoot the dog but the risk of being bitten wasn’t one she wanted to take. So when she was able to see into the room she pointed her torch to where she heard the noise and gasp. She jumped when Jack noticed and let out a loud frighted shout.  
Their torches illuminated a large cage in front of them. The bars were dirty and covered in rust and the floor inside was covered in grime. The smell was awful. A mix of rotten meat, sweat and sewage filled the air making them gag and cover their noses on impulse. There were two metal boxes in the closest right hand corner, one was filled with dirty water and the other with half rotting meat which looked to almost be fully gone. However, no matter how shocking of a discovery this scene was it didn’t compare to what or should I say who they found sat inside that cage.  
Right inside that cage was what looked to be a young boy, but that was not what was so terrifying. Firstly, he was sitting upside-down in the middle of the cage facing the cops, he had 4 spider-like legs coming out from his back and hovering around himself in a protective manner. He was sat cross legged but lent slightly forwards with his hands gripping the bars above him. This teenage boy also had 8 eyes peering at Chloe and Jack’s shocked faces, the eyes were located on the side of his forehead, his temple, the human eye position, and just below on his cheek bone. His lips appeared human but two fangs hung out of the ends of his mouth and his ears were long and pointed. He had long hair which was knotted and unwashed.

As Jack walked forwards to stand next to Chloe the boys head followed him growling a deep and animalistic sound. “That must be what the neighbors heard” Chloe hissed at Jack not averting her gaze from the boy, even though he was locked inside that cage she could only wonder what would happen if she were to look away. He’d been brought up inhumanely so her mind was running to the thought of predator and prey behavior in the wind. She is just a cop though so only the few nature documentaries she had watched could help her now, so she decided to play it safe.

“Jack, I need you to listen to everything I’m about to tell you, this is a situation you’ve yet to be trained for so do as I say and ask questions later got it?” She kept her voice calm, as little ticks or hiccups to upset or anger the boy. “Okay,” Jack whispered, he had remained outwardly calm but inside he was freaking out. He was 19 years old and was now faced with some kind of mutated boy when he was expecting to be finding a stray dog or something. “I need you to go back to the car and radio chief. When you leave, don't turn your back to him, walk slowly backwards and if you see back-up tell them to wait upstairs, the fewer people see this the better. Got it.” She stopped talking, turning her head slightly to Jack who only nodded. “What should I radio, I. Fuck how do I explain this.” His voice quivered and a quiet growl silenced him again. “Code 659, Tell the chief we have a Code 6-5-9. He will ask you if it is a dash A or B tells him most likely dash B. Say that back to me.” Chloe whispered. “Code 659 most likely dash B.” Jack repeated “Okay now go, don’t let anyone down here. I’ll be fine.”

Once Jack got back up the stairs and out of the hole he ran outside sweating and panting from fear. The situation had finally hit him when he saw 2 police cars pulling up behind their own. 3 policemen and 1 police woman stepped out of the vehicles and approached Jack questioning where Chloe was. “She-She’s inside. But you can’t go in there, she’s okay she told me nobody is to go down to where she is. Where we were. I-i need to contact Chief.” Jack stammered out flicking his head between the house behind him and his co-workers in front. “Why can’t we go in. What’s the situation?” Matthew asked calmly, he was the most superior of the group so decided to try to figure out what was wrong. “She said she’ll be fine. I need to call in a Code 659 dash B. I need to do it now, don’t go inside!” Jack spoke frantically now running to the car to contact chief.

Matthews’s eyes widened as he listened to Jack mumbling the reply, but despite that, he heard it loud and clear Code 659-B. Fuck. He looked at everyone else and the ghostly looks clear on their face meant they knew what it meant. “Okay listen, I know we’ve never had to deal with this before but we’ve trained for this. Chloe is still down there which most likely means she feels it unsafe for her to move-” he walked around to face the three snapping them out of their trance. “Simon I need you to do a sweep of the house and garden, make sure everything is safe. Voss, you find where Chloe is but don’t go inside, stand guard and find a way to tell Chloe we are here. Don’t radio her, we don’t want to disturb whoever she is with. And Faith, go into the car and in the glove compartment, there is going to be a laminated slip taped to the back. Call the number and tell them we have a 659 dash B and tell them where we are. Answer every question them have without complaint, if you don’t know or if you’re not sure get me. Now go.” Matthew gestured as he spoke and watched as they ran off to follow their duties. 

He turned towards where Jack was sitting and crouched next to him. Jack had put down the radio and was shaking slightly staring down the road. “Hey Kiddo.” His hand reached up to pat Jack’s shoulder and he watched the younger boy turn to face him. “I’m guessing you haven’t been taught what this code is, and I’m pretty sure whatever you saw looks inhuman” Matthew spoke sweetly smiling gently at Jack. The younger boy shook his head “What is he?” Matthew sighed and thought quickly about how best to explain. “Well I haven’t seen him yet but I know the Code so I can guess-” Matthew shifted and looked back towards the house. “This code means that there is an enhanced individual that needs to be assessed. SHIELD is called in to take the individual to their base to help them. They help them integrate into normal society again, some even become avengers. However, you told Chloe said this is a dash B. That means the officer suspects than to be under 18, dash A being 18 plus. This causes a different measure to happen because it suggests possible foul play since a child cannot fully consent to whatever caused the enhancements, so everyone becomes more cautious as to not scare the kid. Do you understand?” Matthew talked slowly, looking directly at Jack as he made sure he understood. “Yeah, Yeah I get it. Fuck-” Jack rubbed his face in his hands as he took a deep breath “The boy he looked so young and he was so neglected. He’s mutated, it’s weird he looks to be half spider, Hell he was set upside down on the ceiling of the fucking cage he was locked in.” Jack’s eyes were wide as he relived the moment he was the boy only this time it wasn’t because of fear. No, he wasn’t scared of the boy now, but he was hideously worried about what happened in that hidden basement. Matthew let Jack sit by himself for a while knowing he needed time to breathe. He walked over to where Faith was talking on the phone and overheard as she told the person that she was handing the phone over to Matthew.

He stood leaning against the door of the car as he put the phone towards his ear. “Hello this is Officer Matthew Cross, I’ve just spoken to one of the officers that were first on the scene and have some more information if you need.” He heard a shuffle on the over the side of the line then a deep voice spoke to him. “Hello Officer Cross, This is Director Fury of SHIELD. We are on our way to your location and men should arrive within 10 minutes, myself in 30. Are you positive this is a 659 dash B?” 

The two men spoke for another 5 minutes clarifying all the information they knew and Matthew was assured the situation is being taken seriously. The officers waited as cars began to pull up and set up on the property and the entrance of the hole not yet going down. The officers let SHIELD do their job as they went and handled the crowd now forming.

**Author's Note:**

> Two police investigate a possible animal in a crime scene house. They find a hidden hole that leads to a secret basement. They find a enhanced teenager locked in a cage in poor conditions. One goes to get help as the other stays with the boy to try and gain their trust. Shield is called to come get the enhanced teenager.


End file.
